Birthday blues
by jj87
Summary: Eddie is down about her birthday, Jamie makes it all better...JAMKO one shot!


Jamie walked out of a café with two coffees and a bag, frowning at the empty car he looked around for Eddie. Spotting her at the window of a jewellery store, walking to her he nudged her with his shoulder "whatcha looking at partner?"

Eddie sighed and pointed to a necklace "my mom had the exact same one, we buried her with it, I got to keep the matching bracelet."

Jamie leaned in closer and admired it "it is nice, it's very you," he said and moved back "come on, bagels are getting cold," he added and walked back to the car.

Eddie followed him and climbed into her seat "what are you doing tomorrow night?"

After a moment, he shrugged "no plans other than going home after tour."

"Do you want to come out with me for my birthday?" she asked.

Jamie frowned "I thought you made plans to meet people Saturday night?"

"I was," she nodded "but now I'm not in the mood, I've already cancelled."

"Eddie, it's Thursday afternoon, you might change your mind by then."

Eddie shrugged "I don't think I will, anyway if you don't want to it's okay, don't feel like you have to."

"I'll go," he said as he pulled away "but I don't understand what's brought this on. You've been looking forward to it for weeks now, only yesterday you were saying how great it was going to be."

Eddie sighed and looked out the window "just drop it Reagan, okay?"

Jamie frowned again "Eddie, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I asked you to drop it," she said flatly.

"Eddie," he said softly "you know you can talk to me."

"I miss my mom okay!" she yelled "it's her birthday tomorrow! it kills me that I can't see her or give her a present or just call her! She's not here for my birthday! She doesn't get to see me open her gift or to give me a cake she always made! All I get is a card from my dad that has already been read by a prison guard! I have no one Jamie and it sucks!" she cried and threw her hands over her face as she began to cry.

Jamie had already pulled in, pulling off his belt he scooted closer to her "that's not true Eddie, you have people who care about you."

"Who?" she sniffed "no one ever hangs around."

"I'm here, you have me, you have your friends from high school and your friends at the precinct," he said and rubbed her back.

Eddie wiped her face and pulled away from him "I'm sorry, I got a little emotional, forget about it."

"We can stay here for a bit if you want," he offered.

"No," she said and sat up properly "I'm fine now, we should do a drive around."

Jamie watched her for a moment before he nodded and moved back to his seat. Pulling his belt across him he glanced at her again before pulling away.

…

The next evening after shift Eddie knocked at the door and stuck her head in "nearly ready?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec," he called back, grabbing a box from his locker he put it in his pocket and closed his locker, grabbing a small bag he made his way out. Walking outside he found her sitting on a nearby bench on her phone, walking to her he sat beside her just in time to see a picture of her and her mom before she closed it "ready?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah," she nodded "eating, drinking or both?" she asked and stood up.

"Both, but there's somewhere I want to bring you first," he said and stood up "no questions alright?" he added and walked off.

"You know I don't like surprises," she said and linked her arm into his.

"It's not a surprise," he replied and led her to his car.

"We can't drive anywhere Jamie, we're gonna be drinking."

"Just trust me okay?" he said and opened the door for her.

Eddie narrowed her eyes at him "what are you up to?"

"I said no questions…get in," he said and climbed in.

Eddie stomped her foot and climbed in "this is getting really annoying now, will you at least tell me where we're going? Do I need to change? Is there anyone else gonna be there?"

"What part of no questions do you not get?" he chuckled.

"The part where you actually thought I wouldn't ask questions," she replied.

Jamie shook his head "you're impossible you know that? Just be quiet you'll see when we get there."

"You're wasting valuable drinking time," she said a while later.

"Eddie, I swear to god, if you don't stop complaining I'm gonna put you out and leave you here," he chuckled.

Eddie scoffed and looked over at him "you know you lucked out with me, you'd never leave me anywhere. You'd miss me too much and it'll be your own fault.

"You across town, not Africa," he chuckled "I'm pretty sure you'd make it home in one piece."

Eddie laughed "this is the bad part of town, I know you'd never leave me…boy scout," she mumbled.

Jamie chuckled again and pulled into a cemetery "okay, we're here…take your time," he added hoping she didn't flip.

Eddie looked around and her face went serious "Jamie, what are we doing here?"

"I walked around this place for an hour last night trying to find the right one," he said and turned in his seat. "I'm sorry, you were so upset yesterday and I wanted to do something to make you feel better," reaching into the back seat he pulled a small bag back to him and handed it to her "take this, go see your mom and take all the time you need."

"What's this?" she asked peering into the bag "Jamie," she gasped and looked over at him "I've looked everywhere for this."

Jamie smiled "go put it down."

Smiling she pushed her door open "come with me?" she asked.

* * *

An hour later Eddie sat on her mother's grave staring at the ornament he had gotten for her, wiping the back of her hand across her face she looked back at him "where did you find this?"

Jamie shrugged "I found the granddaughter of the woman that made the one your mom broke…she made it for me."

"Jamie," she whimpered "thank you so much, I don't know what to say…this means a lot to me."

Jamie smiled and shrugged "you don't have to say anything."

Eddie smiled and turned back to the headstone "you see why he's so special mom?" she chuckled "he's so selfless and thoughtful."

"You're making me blush Janko," he chuckled.

Eddie chuckled and stood up, walking to him she kissed him on the cheek "thank you Jamie, really, you've cheered me right up," she said and hugged him.

Jamie wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her "I told you, you'll always have me."

Eddie sniffed and pulled back "right, let's go before I start blubbering," she said and walked back to the headstone "happy birthday mom, I love you," she said and kissed her fingers before placing them on the photo of her.

"Wait," Jamie said and patted his pockets "I have one more thing for you," he said and pulled the box from his pocket.

"What's this?" she frowned as he held it out to her.

"It's an early birthday present…your mom gets to see you open it," he replied.

"Jamie," she breathed and took it from him "you didn't have to do all this for me, this was perfect," she said nodding to the ornament.

"Just open it," he replied.

Eddie rolled her eyes and opened the box "wow," she whispered and glanced up at him "the necklace?" she said and looked at him again "Jamie, this cost nearly two hundred dollars…it's too much."

Jamie waved her off "count it as your Christmas present too."

Walking to him again she hugged him tight "you are the best person I've met, thank you, I'm so glad we got partnered together."

"You're not so bad yourself," he chuckled and pulled back "let's get going."

Looking back at the ornament as she walked away she stopped and looked at him "is it bad that I want to take it home with me?"

Jamie chuckled and pulled his door open "I got one at home for you too, you can have it tomorrow on your birthday…come on Janko!" he called and climbed in.

Staring at the car open mouthed she started to walk towards the car she was completely blown away by his thoughtfulness. Pulling her door open she climbed in and closed it "I don't really want to go out now."

"I thought that might happen," he said and pulled away "I've got your favourite beer at mine…we'll get a pizza on the way."

"You're spoiling me," she chuckled.

"You're only fifty once," he chuckled.

"Hey," she shot back and gave him the death stare.

…

Pulling in at his apartment they went inside and settled on the sofa, setting the pizza box down Eddie walked to the kitchen and grabbed some napkins while Jamie got the beers, settling back on the sofa they dug in.

"So, Eddie?" he asked a while later "tell me what birthdays were like when you were a kid?"

"No," she groaned and pulled a pillow over her face "looking back now they were all a lie."

"Ponies and clowns and bouncy castles?" he smirked.

"Yes, and pet farms and balloon animals and this creepy clown on stilts," she laughed.

Jamie took a swig of his beer and laughed "mine were Danny and Joe dragging me from the bed and dumping me in a tub of cold water while Erin kept look out for mom and dad."

"That's horrible," she laughed "but I can totally see Danny doing that."

"That's not all, he used to burst in on me in the tub or shower and dump flower on me...right up until he moved out."

"Must take up the tradition and carry it on," she chuckled "your birthday is next month, right?"

"I wouldn't dare coz I'll get you back," he chuckled.

Eddie laughed and glanced at the clock "oh, is it that time already? Swear we only got off work like an hour ago."

Jamie looked at his watch "yep, just about midnight," he said and stood up "I'll be back in a sec," he said and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Reagan!" she called as she flicked around the tv "can we watch the goonies?"

"Sure, just wait a minute!" he called in.

"Hurry up!" she called and sat back, she almost jumped out of her skin as the light went off

"Reagan!" she called and sat forward "Jamie!" seeing a glow across the room she looked over to see him walking back to her with a cake.

"It's officially your birthday so…happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Eddie, happy birthday to you," he chucked and kneeled down in front of her "make a wish," he smiled.

Smiling widely she blew out the candles and looked at him "thank you, but I don't need a wish," she said and scooted closer to him "my wish came true when I got partnered with you."

"What do you mean?" he asked placing the cake on the table.

Sighing she got down on her knees opposite him and slid her arms around his neck "I have feelings for you, I have for a while now, I've done everything I can think of to push them away. I know we're partners and friends and I don't want to do anything to screw that up. You do all this for me and you're breaking my heart Reagan, you're making it so hard not to love you. No one has ever gone to so much trouble for me, you've gone above and beyond with that massive heart of yours…if you don't feel the same it's totally cool, we can forget this ever happened and go on as normal, I just wanted to be honest with you.

….

Jamie stared at her for what felt like hours "Eddie," he started.

"I know, I know, I've made things awkward, I shouldn't have opened my mouth," she said and went to pull away from him.

"Hey," he said grabbing her arms before she took them away "let me finish."

"Sorry," she said and looked at the floor as she chewed on her lip nervously.

"I have feelings for you too and I think you know that, today was just to make you happy and nothing else. I'm not expecting anything from you, it's your birthday you were down about your mom, you were down about having no one around. I just wanted to show you that you have got someone and that you are loved."

"But not love like that?" she frowned.

Jamie chuckled and slid his hand into her hair "yes Eddie…like that," he said and pulled her closer "happy birthday," he whispered and kissed her slowly.

Melting into him she locked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss-the feeling in her stomach, the feeling in her heart-she knew there and then he was the one, he was the someone to love her for the rest of her life.

Pulling back, he smiled down on her "feel better now?"

"Much better," she replied and slid up onto the sofa "can we watch the goonies now?"

Shaking his head, he sat up beside her and pulled her into him "as long as you stay with me tonight?" he asked.

Nodding she slid her arm across his stomach "just try getting rid of me."

 **A/N just a little birthday Jamko one shot. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also need to let you know it's been edited coz a lot of the reviews think Eddie is really 50 when it was a joke on Jamie's part.**


End file.
